


Give Me More

by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunk idiots, Drunk idiots in love, F/M, Sigrid creates the hardest drinking game imaginable, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Fili and Sigrid get drunk and silliness ensues. And there's a marriage proposal in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

_A silly Filgrid one-shot where Fili finds his forever girl in a new drinking partner._

.

Fili huffed, the air getting captured from the rough hand pressed against his mouth and causing his cheeks to puff out. He thought how Kili would usually laugh at the inadvertent Bombur impression, but his younger brother was too busy dancing with his lady elf.

Truly, it was like they had not met three years ago and were still in those first days: drunk on initially attraction and love. Fili had thought to beg Thorin to get rid of her so Fili could have more time again with Kili, but Tauriel had been pretty nice about bringing them back from the brink of death. So Fili supposed he could hand over his younger brother in recompense. And now that Kili was eighty, he was of age to try finding a partner. A little young, but Kili had always been the dreaming romantic of the two brothers.

Finally moving his hand, the blonde dwarf let the air escape and nearly missed the light chuckle to his left. Fili turned, but all that was to find was Lady Sigrid, who was chewing cake half-heartedly. She had a blank expression, and Fili wondered if she was as bored as he. Her younger sister was dancing about Bofur, while a blushing Bain was getting handed along a great many dwarrowdams.

Bard had been delayed with early snows on a patrol, so he had sent his children as representatives for the Durin's Day celebrations instead. While Thorin had not been adamant about it, Bilbo was interested in having new friends over. And it was bad enough that there were elves around, so what were a few humans scuttling about as well?

Fili had not seen the children for a couple years now, as he was sure they were busy growing up as he was growing in to the idea of becoming king one day. He had never thought of what would happen once they had reclaimed the mountain, but the future was just as set as the past in some respects.

Sigrid had grown, and now matched the mature style of dress Fili had first seen her in. But she had forgone the bulky vest and belt tonight for a sky-blue dress with pearls and intricate golden thread. The prince knew it was too fine to be made from humans, and it made Fili smile a little to see that their agreement as trade partners was doing so well. Because stealing back a mountain from a dragon was one thing, but farming was something Fili would forever leave to Bilbo and humans.

Glancing around, Fili noted that they were the only two still at the high table. His mother was taking on anyone in arm wrestling (and beating them, even hardened Dwalin, without mercy). Thorin was sitting with the Brothers Ri as Bilbo enthusiastically talking with an equally excitable Ori. And of course Kili was still dancing with that his fiery haired elf.

He fidgeted in his seat, feeling the intricate designs dig in to his back for a moment. Fili's blue eyes flashed again to Sigrid, wondering if he should offer his hand for a dance in politeness, and nearly yelped when he realized she was already studying him.

"Want to do a drinking competition?" Sigrid asked over the few chairs that separated them.

Fili stared at her blankly for a few moments before he stood up from his throne and went over to the simpler line of chairs she sat at. He was just about to sit down, when he realized he would need a good amount of the chosen honey mead if they indeed wanted to make a game of it. Fili went back and retreived the two pitchers left for the royal table (blessedly near full still) and waddled his way over with the large tankards.

"So what are we drinking to?" Fili asked. "And why aren't you out there with everyone else instead?"

"I thought it would be cruel to abandon you," the young woman said with an easy shrug. "And more importantly I can't dance very well in these high shoes."

Fili's brow furrowed at the odd description, and Sigrid laughed a moment (definitely the same as before when Fili had looked like an overeager squirrel), before hiking up the hem of her dress. Fili stared down at the odd elevated heels, and then shook his head. Both at the oddness of them, and now tiny and thin her ankles seemed. How did one with such height manage to support themselves on such ruddy infrastructure?

"Why aren't  _you_  out there?" Sigrid asked as she reached for the pitcher.

Fili waved her hand away before taking her glass and filling it himself. Sigrid frowned at him pointedly, and Fili said with a roll of his eyes: "It's heavy, and I'd hate to see you slosh mead all over that dress."

"Well, your King Uncle gave it to me for free, so there would not be much for me to lose."

"At least let me pretend to have manners then, so I'm not disowned," Fili countered as he handed over a full mug to her.

"Only this once," Sigrid said with a sudden and wide smile that made her almost look as young as her age. "And you still have not answered my question, Prince."

"Not really a set reason," Fili said as he went about getting himself a tankard. "At first I enjoyed just watching, and then I didn't want to interrupt anyone to seek out their company. I see them enough as it is."

Sigrid nodded in understanding before taking a sip and not sputtering. Fili was dully impressed, as it was no secret that their mead was a tad richer in taste and effects that what men drank. It was still nothing compared to the barrels of cider Bilbo brought in from the shire, or to an extent the elven wine Tauriel at times drank, but Fili loved it all the same.

"Are there rules, or is this just companionship to distract from those weapons decorating your feet?" Fili asked smoothly with a smile that usually made the lasses blush for good measure.

Sigrid's eyes did flick down to his mouth before she was leaning towards him, her waves of hair moving. Fili found his smile faltering at the sight. It was akin to melted gold, but Fili was sure it would be exponentially softer to the touch, and his fingers twitched in want. When his eyes flicked away from the shining locks, it was Sigrid who now wore the smirk.

Oh. So _that_ was how it was going to be.

"How about we split the company," Sigrid said as she edged even closer to him. Fili resolutely kept his eyes away from the dip in the front of her dress, and on her challenging eyes. While they were both the elders to their siblings, it seemed they also shared a competitive nature.

"I'll allow you the honor of dividing it up," Fili said with a regal nod.

Sigrid leaned away from him at that, a slight pout to her lips as she thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You take your Uncle, obviously. I'll take Bilbo. You take Dori, I'll take Nori and Ori, and then Bofur to you. Me Bifur, you Dwalin, me Balin and Bombur. Obviously I'll let you take Kili. Oh, and Oin for you, too."

"So you have Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Balin, and Bombur," Fili reiterated.

"And you have the king, Dori, Bofur, Dwalin, Oin, and Kili," Sigrid said with a nod.

"You divided it evenly. I see that you're quite confident in yourself. No handicap for the human," Fili said with a chuckle.

"As for the rules," Sigrid continued on as she lifted her large mug, "When they do their most common quirk, you take a drink."

"What does that mean?" Fili said with a frown.

"Simple," Sigrid said with her smirk growing. "Every time Bilbo smiles, Nori steals, Ori scribbles, Bifur gives a rude gesture, Balin strokes his beard, or Bombur finishes off a dish of food by himself, I take a drink. Every time Thorin scowls, Dori is over protective, Bofur touches his hat, Dwalin intimidates, Oin adjusts his ear piece, or Kili makes sweet-eyes for Tauriel, you drink."

"We're going to die," Fili said seriously.

"Oh, but what a way to go it will be," Sigrid said as she tapped her mug against his.

.

An hour in, and Sigrid and Fili were already a pathetic giggling mass of blonde hair and flushed faces.

As ambitious as their game had started, it slowly became apparent that it was impossible to uphold the more they continued on. Their eyes could no longer track all the players, and in agreement, they decided that maybe they needed a change of pace. It would be pathetic to give in this early, despite how difficult Sigrid had made this.

"We should go say hello to everyone at least," Sigrid said with a sure nod of her head. "Give us a chance to focus on a few instead of a whole company."

"I completely agree, m'Lady," Fili said as he stood and nearly faltered on boots that usually held true even in the worst conditions.

Sigrid stood with a start as well, and then nearly collapsed the moment after. She was only saved by Fili rushing forward to grab her shoulders and waist so she would not split her head open on the edge of the table. She stared at the coffered ceiling, eyes wide like a fish just caught, before turning to him with a smile. Then Sigrid was laughing, and Fili could not help but follow along.

"Good Prince," Sigrid chuckled as she patted his cheek once.

"I think it best you leave those," Fili advised as he looked all the way down to the accursed footwear.

"I think my Da asked for these shoes on purpose, so I would tower over all you dwarves like some intimidating giant," Sigrid said with a giggle.

"You're much too light to be any threat," Fili said as his fingers tightened for a moment on the bare skin of her shoulder, his other hand feeling the rich fabric of her dress. He was not exaggerating in the least, and Fili wondered if humans were made in the image of dried twigs by how tall and light they were.

"Psh,  _flatterer_ ," Sigrid said with a second pat that felt more like a slap, and another bought of giggles.

"Bilbo will be so proud when he sees you," Fili said as he finally moved to set Sigrid back in her seat, leaning down to unlatch the odd footwear that he noted was made of colored thin leather and wood.

Now when Sigrid stood she only swayed for a moment before righting herself, and Fili did not have to risk a crick in his neck to meet her eyes. True, she was still a good foot and some inches taller, but it was not so bad. For a moment the blonde realized that if Sigrid should embrace him, his face would fit comfortingly between her bodice.

Fili did not know if that as a sign to drink more, or less.

"Come on," Sigrid said as she grabbed her mug with one hand, and used the other to grab Fili's left wrist.

The dwarf had just enough time to grab his own mug (which Sigrid had thoughtfully topped off before they were tripping off), before he went along with her pulls. When Sigrid's thin fingers moved down to wrap around his as her grip adjusted and tightened, Fili could not stop the smile from spreading on his face even if he tried.

They first saw Bofur, who seemed to try and be teaching Bain more about whittling. The young man had a very serious expression on his youthful face, and Fili could easily see how he was Bard's son. Sigrid was a little different with her soft features and softer hair, and Fili thought that she must take after her mother like Kili did.

"Someone has been having a good time," Bofur said in greeting, even going so far as to take off his hat and stand for a shallow bow. When he put it back on, he fiddled with the ends so they were as ridiculous pointed as ever.

Sigrid broke her grip on Fili's hand to give a polite bow in return, and then pointedly looked at Fili and mouthed 'that counts as two.' The blonde sighed before taking two deep swigs from his drink, as Sigrid leaned down to wrap her arms around a giggling Tilda.

"Your face is all hot," the young girl said in slight alarm. "Are you sick again?"

Sigrid's high laugh was a little louder this time, and Fili found himself chuckling along like they really were both infected with some type of virus. When he got his breath back, Fili noted that both Bofur and Bain were looking at him with playful grins. And that Bofur was once again fiddling with his hat as he scratched at his forehead.

Cursing, Fili took another hearty swig before deciding this was dangerous territory for him and then needed to move on where the playing field would level out more in his favor.

The two blondes had still not agreed on what was to be gained in victory once the other admitted defeat, but Fili was not going to give up. Not because Sigrid was young, or a human. But because Fili's pride could never take the hit; it was bad enough that Bilbo could easily drink him under the table. It was honestly impressive how much Sigrid had drunk already, as she was a very slight creature.

"I think that's Bilbo waving us over," Fili said as he grabbed Sigrid by the crook of her elbow. "Must go now, we'll be back!"

When Fili glanced a look at Sigrid, he noticed she was smirking.

"You lead us there first on purpose," Fili realized in awe.

"If I were you, I'd worry more about if Thorin finally learned to flirt without grimacing, else Bilbo will most definitely not be smiling and you will be in an even blacker situation," Sigrid informed happily.

Realizing just how true her words were, Fili diverted them towards the buffet where he was sure they would find Bombur.

.

"Oh my Gods, my head feels like it's on fire... or maybe just flying away," Sigrid said before her entire frame was shaking with giggles.

"So, essentially you're Smaug when you're drunk," Fili giggled.

Sigrid punched his arm in what the blonde dwarf thought was jest, although there was more strength in her thin arms than he gave Sigrid credit for.

"Here, have some of this," Fili said as he offered her his pipe that he had just finished packing and lighting. "It'll help cut through it. Or maybe not. I'm no expert on human dispositions."

Sigrid did not even question the blonde and simply took the pipe before taking a tentative puff, and then a bigger one. She exhaled the cloud in to the night to dissipate, its smokey body visible for a moment from the starlight.

"This tastes better than Da's," Sigrid muttered before taking another drag and letting it out. "The pipe is much prettier, too."

"I made it, m'self," Fili said proudly. "I could easily make you one as well. Soapstone is not very expensive, as it's usually the labor you're paying for. And maybe I'll do a dragon for ya, since you seem so keen on describing yourself tipsy as one. The opening of the pipe could be the mouth, so the burning leaves could stand for its fire. Although then you'd be sucking on the end of tail. It would still look mighty interesting, and finding a nice geometric pattern for the scales would be challenging."

Fili stopped, realizing he was babbling, and turned to see that Sigrid was not annoyed in the least. If anything, the soft smile on her face as his pipe sat unattended in her hand was quite tender. Fili felt himself swallow, his throat dry even though he had easily gone in to the double-digits in mead servings. But then Sigrid turned back towards the night air around them, and Fili exhaled in relief.

"I thought it would be a perfect reprieve for us to go sit with Oin and Ori, but no," Sigrid said with a giggle. "That definitely tipped the scales for us to retreat."

"Yet neither of us have admitted defeat," Fili said as he ran a blunt finger around the silver edge of his tankard. It was his fifth one tonight, as he kept losing them. He had an idea it was Kili trying to be funny, but there was always a new one lying about to grab.

"I think both of us abandoning the festivities to sit on a balcony, shivering but refusing to go back in, says enough," Sigrid chuckled.

Fili did notice that the balcony they were on was deserted, and with good reason, too. The winds of an approaching winter were threatening, and he was glad for the many layers he wore. He had already ditched his ornamental cloak somewhere (was it to Bofur? Oh no, Uncle was going to punch him), but the fur lined vest, tunic and shirt underneath was enough.

Unlike Sigrid, Fili noted as his eyes trailed along her nearly bare shoulders and then down to her bare feet. True, she had sleeves, but no thick layers, and her hair could only hold in so much heat as it blanketed across her back.

Not thinking much of it, Fili untied his vest of warg fur and draped it around her shoulders. Sigrid squealed, and Fili just managed to catch his pipe from dropping down the many feet to find rock below. When he turned back to the lass, she looked much smaller than she was in the large article of clothing. Fili thought that Sigrid's large eyes coupled with the fur made her look like an overgrown rabbit, and that thought had him laughing.

Sigrid huffed as she adjusted the vest better, so her trailing blue sleeves lined with gold and pearls could come out again. Fili thought that if she stood, the fur would sit nicely at the slight swell of her hips.

They sat and smoked, content just in silent company and any failed attempts to get at least a bit more sober. Fili was sure whatever damage their bodies managed to repair out here, five minutes in there would easily destroy. Fili had not even been able to get away from the company when he went to the bathroom, as he found Oin inside cleaning out his earpiece.

Fili was so close to giving in, and saying to hell with it and just enjoying the night before he got so drunk he would not remember a thing, when Sigrid's light voice rose above the wind.

"Alright, I concede. I'm brave enough to admit when I'm a little out of my depth. Especially when it comes to you dwarves," Sigrid said before a loud giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fili asked in defense.

"You and your magesty that was somehow preserved even when coming out of a toilet - it's quite a feat. Even before you were introduced, it was obvious you were royalty of some sort. So I give up, and I'll give you your reward."

"You're really letting me win?" Fili asked in doubt.

Fili had been studying Sigrid's red-cheeked profile for the duration of their conversation. He turned back towards the sweeping, dark landscape before him as he pressed his lips together in thought. This made it so Fili did not see Sigrid lean down, and was only aware of how close she had gotten until he felt the press of lips at the very corner of his own mouth.

He turned in a start, nearly knocking their foreheads together with enough force to send them both tumbling over the railings.

"That was probably pretty stupid as a reward, but I couldn't help it," Sigrid said with an easy smile. "It's hard not to kiss the golden prince when you look so dashing sitting in starlight."

"You should know I am one for idiotic adventures, if reclaiming this mountain and then going on the quest of your drinking game proved anything."

Sigrid blinked slowly, and Fili swallowed as he watched the red of her cheeks spread.

"Would you mind if I take us on a venture?" Fili asked, shifting impossibly closer to the pretty lady. He could now feel their sides flush against each other, and noted that the sleeve of her dress was thicker than he previously believed it to be.

Fili barely had enough time to look up from their hands sitting so close to each other on the hard stone to see Sigrid duck her head back down. This time she pressed her lips fully against his, and Fili felt his toes curl as his shins hung over the edge of the balcony. It was almost embarrassing to note that her lips were more chapped than his. But Sigrid did live outside with constant wind and weather, while Fili dwelled in a comfortable mountain.

After a few moments that went by too fast for Fili's liking, Sigrid pulled back. She hesitantly reached out, and ran a hand down one of his braids before tugging on it playfully.

"Kiss me again," Fili said, as he was feeling greedy now that he had been offered a taste. She tasted like honey mead, and the sweet lemon tarts Bilbo had made lingered in her mouth. Her kiss was more intoxicating than alcohol, and Fili warned himself to be careful.

"You're mighty bossy, for just a prince," Sigrid said as she let go of his braid to run a hand through his growing beard.

"It's practice for when I'm king," Fili said.

Fili leaned forward, and sighed when he pressed his larger nose against Sigrid's. It was hard to look up at her eyes without crossing his own, but he wanted to watch her for a moment more.

"You will be a fine ruler one day, I am sure," Sigrid said, her breath warm against his face. "And I will readily accept defeat this time to your seductive ways of drinking and dancing."

.

The balcony's dark corner they sat on was quite secluded and private, but the winds were growing increasingly cold. And Fili wanted to touch Sigrid instead of the furs he was already so accustomed to.

Once they managed to disentangle their lips and arms from each other, they stumbled back in to find that there were only a few remaining (conscious) guests of the celebrations. Nori was walking along taking things this and that from dwarves and men, and Fili was infinitely glad they had decided on a truce for their drinking.

Fili had enough mind to scrawl a note and hand it over to one of the guards, telling him to send it to wherever Bard and his children were staying. Fili did not think that Bard would worry so much over his daughter's disappearance. Not because he was a bad parent, but because he realized that she was simply independent and liked time to herself. And that nothing bad would truly happen to Sigrid in a mountain so safe guarded. In truth, Sigrid said she had a room of her own, so Bard would not suspect a thing, but Fili wanted to be sure they would not worry Dale's ruler when he woke in the morning.

Sigrid kept stepping on Fili's heels in jest as she followed him down hallways, and each time Fili would turn around only to be distracted from his slight irritation with a kiss. It sidetracked the dwarf enough that he lead them down a wrong corridor a few times. It made Fili think that even drunk, he had a better sense of direction than his uncle.

But then Sigrid would press him against a wall, and Fili would push himself up on his tip-toes to kiss her deeper, and Fili completely forgot about where they were or what they were supposed to be doing. (Alright, so maybe not as good as Thorin.)

The couple finally (somehow) managed to get back to Fili's chambers. He nodded to the guards and told them they could leave now that he had returned and his whereabouts were accounted for. While the blonde trusted them with guarding the mountain, he did not trust them to keep their mouths shut. Fili was sure that there would be rumors about him and Sigrid tomorrow making the mountain buzz despite everyone's foul moods from a night of drinking. If Fili had more of his head on him, he would probably be worried. But all he cared about right now was getting Sigrid splayed on his bed, where he could properly worship her.

Fili just did not expect Sigrid to start aggressively taking off his clothes. Fili allowed it until he was entirely bare from the waist up, and only grabbed Sigrid's hand to still her when she reached with clear intent for his belt.

"As much as I like your forwardness, Sigrid," Fili said thickly, "Shouldn't we wait until it's our wedding night?"

"That sounds mighty forward yourself," Sigrid said as she leaned back, setting her weight comfortably on his thighs. "You, just assuming I want to marry you. Just because you're a fantastic kisser and the most handsome dwarf I've ever seen."

Fili swallowed, and told himself that no matter what he had to remember all this in the morning.

"You propositioned me for a drinking game, and I'm just leveling the playing field by propositioning you for a life-long commitment."

Sigrid hummed, and ran a hand from his cheek to his neck, and then further to rest against the dip below his rib-cage. Her hands were warm against Fili's own burning skin, and he wished Sigrid was not distracting him so much.

"Alright, I'll marry you," Sigrid said with a slow smile.

Fili lifted a challenging eyebrow before saying: "How about you tell me again when we're both sober?"

Sigrid laughed beautifully at that, before leaning back down to kiss him yet again. Fili had tried to record how many kisses they had shared, but had lost count early on from his high head and heart.

"If only for how big and soft this bed is, I'll take you as my husband," Sigrid repeated as she nuzzled her smooth cheek against Fili's rough one.

This seemed to calm Sigrid down, as she was content now just to lazily kiss along Fili's neck. Her long locks of hair draped around Fili's face, making him feel like he had willingly walked in to a gilded cage.

Then Sigrid was kissing him again, and holding on to the braids framing his face like they were her lifelines. Despite his large pride, Fili enjoyed the feeling of a body looming over him in a way he had never allowed before. Unlike the few, far-between tumbles he had with others of the past from a mix of curiosity and distraction, Fili felt safe with Sigrid. He had never been so trusting to any of his past partners.

Maybe because that while they were moving fast, Fili had known her for some years now. Or maybe it was because dwarves really could fall that fast that easily. He had seen it with Kili, and they were eerily similar to each other in many regards past blood.

Fili had gotten so lost in his thoughts of if he had found love in a night of drunken antics he did not immediately realize it when Sigrid had stopped kissing his mouth, or any other part of him. He wondered, as Fili felt Sigrid's entire dead weight on him, if this was some odd human custom. Fili opened his eyes to try and gage the situation, but found he was blind from all her blonde hair that was splayed over his face.

Just when Fili was about to ask Sigrid if she was alright, he heard a slight snore against his throat. Fili nearly erupted in to laughter once again that night, becuase this situation was truly too comical.

The lass had fallen asleep on top of Fili, even thought it was Sigrid who had undressed him and had kissed him so fiercely.

Fili sighed, but did not feel that much at a loss. He was feeling quite tired himself, and his head was finally returning and realizing that he definitely wanted their first time to be completely memorable. Mind made up, Fili gently moved SIgrid so she was no longer splayed over him, and instead was lying on her side. Fili took a moment to stare at her tranquil face before getting up and changing out out of his heavy belt and formal pants. He usually slept without a shirt, but tonight he put on a long-sleeved cotton tunic along with his customary, worn deer-skin trousers.

The blonde looked over at Sigrid as he stood at the edge of his bed, wondering if she would get angry if he rid her of that dress. Yet she was a realistic lass, and would probably appreciate not sleeping in something embroidered with hard golden thread and lumpy pearls.

Being familiar with helping Dis out of some of her more complicated dresses, Fili made quick work of the strings along the back and gently slid it down her long body. It left Sigrid only in her white slip.

Then Fili tucked her in fur blankets, and was about to make his way to the couch by the fireplace when a hand gripped his wrist.

"I want to sleep with you, so that's what we're going to do," Sigrid mumbled through a heavy daze of sleep. "Even if it's not the style originally intended."

"I must warn you, I tend to cuddle. It comes from having a younger brother you don't want to escape at night without your knowing."

"I know the sentiment," Sigrid said with a smile.

Fili realized after a dull beat of silence that Sigrid truly was not going to let go of his wrist. Smiling like a kid given a sweet treat, Fili slipped under the covers at the other end of the bed. Only to get immediately grabbed and pushed back against Sigrid's torso.

The future king of the richest dwarven kingdom should probably think it embarassing, being the one coddled by a fragile human, but Fili did not mind. He liked the snuffling noises Sigrid made as she buried her face in his hair at the back of his neck, and the way her long legs tangled with his. Fili especially liked how Sigrid tucked an arm along his stomach, and laced their fingers together.

"Goodnight, my Prince," Sigrid mumbled.

"Goodnight, m'Lady," Fili whispered back.

.

Fili awoke the next day with a pounding behind his eyes and the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. He felt around for Sigrid, and realization that the noises were coming from her only took a moment.

The blonde sighed before he got up and trotted over. He saw that her head was indeed in the toilet, and Fili would have laughed if he had not felt so bad for the both of them. It was almost a reversal of their first meeting, just with her seemingly attempting to crawl  _in_  instead of  _out_.

Smiling fondly, as Sigrid seemed nearly as young as she was finally, Fili moved forward to grab the strands of hair that had come loose from her hastily-made bun. Fili reached over and fumbled to open a drawer of miscellaneous things for his own long hair he never used much. He felt some simple clips that Kili had made for Fili a child and grabbed them. He gently twisted her locks up, positioning them away from the threat of let-loose bile.

Sigrid had been oddly silent through this, and even her sounds of sickness stopped. Fili wondered if he had even needed to put the clips in, as her breathing had regulated to a normal pace.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked in greeting.

"I feel horrendous, and I probably look disgusting, and now you probably don't want to marry me," Sigrid said, her face still turned away from him.

Fili wanted to laugh again (Sigrid really did make him feel so much lighter), but knew better than to not poke fun at her. Instead of commenting immediately, Fili began rubbing her back. At first she stiffened, and then relaxed under his grip. It was enjoyable, to feel the ridges of Sigrid's spine, and the smooth expanse of skin by her shoulder blades that the slip did not cover. Fili wanted to trace the tan lines he saw, but decided it could wait for another time.

"I'll go find you some clothes to wear, and then we'll go find Bilbo for some tea. I can say from experience he has much better remedies for a night of drinking than Oin. And once you feel like you won't keel over from a slight wind, I'll accept my demise and we'll find your Father. To first apologize, and then ask for your hand in courting. I don't think he'll agree to a wedding immediately."

Sigrid was quiet, and Fili's hand on her back stilled in worry, but then she finally straightened and looked up to stare at him. Fili was stunned at how kind the color of her blue eyes were. They were not the icy, distant ones Fili had inherited from Dis. Fili had always envied Kili for his warm brown ones, but Sigrid almost made him glad they had something so obvious in common.

"I can't believe I snared a prince through my drunken foolishness," Sigrid said.

"There will be songs written about us for sure," Fili said with a smile as the hand he had stilled at Sigrid's back moved to brush against her cheek.

Sigrid leaned in to it, and Fili thought that everything would turn out to be just fine. Even if he would get skinned alive by her Da for keeping her in his bed for a night before they were wed.

It was shocking how this Durin's Day was almost as monumental as when they had snuck in to kill the dragon and reclaim their home. Fili had been given a future kingdom through that, and now he had snagged a future wife on the same day not even a decade later.

"What are you thinking about?" Sigrid asked shyly.

"Just how nice it would be to kiss you, but not before you brush your teeth."

Sigrid did laugh, albeit weakly, at that before she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she stood. Fili gave her his spare brush while he took his regular one, and they stood side-by-side washing away their horrid morning breath before rinsing their mouths. Once that was done, Fili was surprised to see Sigrid climb back in bed. She motioned for him to come closer, and despite the plans he had so clearly outlined before, Fili found himself tucked back in her arms.

"Just a few moments more, before we have to face the disappointing frowns of our rulers," Sigrid said with a sleepy yawn.

"Alright," Fili muttered as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

While he liked having her figure pressed flush against him, he also liked being able to see her expressions as they lied facing each other with their fingers laced again. They quickly created a cocoon of warmth with the blankets, and Fili never wanted to leave.

"I don't know if I'm more embarrassed about trying to take you last night, or being unable to follow through with the promise," Sigrid admitted, breaking the silence that had seeped between them.

"I'll give you another chance, I promise," Fili said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. "As many chances as you want, my Sigrid."

Sigrid giggled lightly from his words and kiss.

.

FIN


End file.
